Jean Grey
Jean Grey, (also known as Marvel Girl, Phoenix and Dark Phoenix), was a Human Mutant teacher who served as an original member of the X-Men and later as head-mistress of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters. Biography Early life Jean Grey was born on October 7, 1986 to John and Elaine Grey alongside her supposedly stillborn identical twin-sister. In reality, her twin was abducted by Dr. Nathaniel Essex, a mad-geneticist obsessed with the Grey bloodline. She grew up in Annandale-on-Hudson, New York, with her older sister Sara. Born a mutant, Jean's telepathic and telekinetic abilities manifested at a young age. Her gift first manifested itself one day when she was playing with her classmate Annie Richardson. When Annie was fatally struck by a speeding car, Jean's telepathic abilities kicked in for the first time and she maintained a mental link with her friend and experienced her thoughts as she died in her arms. The experience deeply disturbed Jean and she withdrew from the outside world. Her parents took her to a number of psychologists until they finally sought the aid of Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath himself. Realizing that Jean was a mutant, Charles began working on helping her through her trauma and aiding her in controlling her similar powers.The Brides of Attuma Charles began working with Jean to get her to get over the death of Annie Richardson.Cut to the Video... Initially, Xavier succeeded in getting Grey out of her shell and taught her how to control both her telepathic and telekinetic abilities restoring her to some level of relative normality. Also at this time Professor Xavier was working on opening a School for Gifted Youngsters, where he intended to train new mutants in the use of their powers in the hopes of bringing peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. He was developing a mutant tracking device called Cerebro to assist him in this cause. With his assistant Moira MacTaggert, the pair also had Jean utilize her powers through Cerebro as well.Too Many Mutants It was during these initial field tests that Charles and Jean made contact with another mutant named Scott Summers who was living in an orphanage in Nebraska at the time. This initial contact helped Scott get over the fears he had since his parents died in a plane crash. As fate would have it, Scott and Jean's lives would become intertwined for years to come.When Dreams Are Dust Joining the X-Men Grey's progress with Xavier proved to be a short lived success when Charles attempted to bring Jean out of her family home and into a shopping mall. The number of conflicting thoughts from all the patrons was too much for Jean and she lashed out with her powers. After wiping out everyone's memories of the incident, Charles was forced to shut down Jean's telepathic abilities until she was more mature and in better control of her other powers. Eventually, Professor Xavier was satisfied with his work with Grey, but convinced her parents to allow her to enroll in his school for gifted youngsters.The X-Men Jean's sister Sara had her reservations about allowing her to leave to attend this school, but Jean convinced her sister that it was what for the best.Dark Walk By this time, Xavier had gathered a group of mutants together who also trained to use their powers to combat threats both human and metahuman as the X-Men. Jean took on the codename Marvel Girl. Grey began training to use her telekinetic powers in combat situations with the team in the specially constructed Danger Room. Now calling himself Professor X, Xavier was ready to reveal the X-Men to the world. Soon the threat of the mutant terrorist known as Magneto became very real and Xavier called upon his X-Men to prepare for their first battle against his one-time friend. Through Xavier's guidance, Cyclops and the X-Men succeeded in stopping Magneto from taking over the Cape Citadel missile base, forcing the master of magnetism to flee. Later when the mutant teleporter known as the Vanisher began stealing government secrets, Professor X offered the X-Men's aid to the government to stop him. Xavier himself defeated the Vanisher by using his mental powers to cut off his access to his powers, allowing the X-Men to easily capture him and his minions.No One Can Stop the Vanisher Later when the Angel had another personality shift following exposure to radiation unleashed by a test by Stark Industries, Marvel Girl and the X-Men stood back to allow the armored hero Iron Man deal with the danger posed by the Angel until he reverted back to normal.The New Iron Man Meets the Angel At about this time, Scott began to develop feelings for Jean, but kept his feelings secret because he feared that his powers might someday harm her. Jean also began developing feelings for Scott, but likewise kept silent hoping that Scott would someday express himself to her. It was about this time that Xavier soon located another mutant, the immovable Blob who was working as part of a carnival freak show and sent the X-Men to recruit him. However the X-Men soon learned the error of welcoming the Blob in with open arms when he turned out to be uninterested in joining the X-Men and later attacked the school. However, the X-Men managed to keep the Blob and his army of carnies at bay.Beware of the Blob After more training, Magneto resurfaced, this time with his own team of mutants. He and his team began causing trouble in South America. Xavier soon deployed the X-Men who battled the Brotherhood, which also included his children Pietro and Wanda Maximoff who were now reluctant members of the Brotherhood as Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. When the Brotherhood was forced to flee, Xavier threw himself at a booby trapped door to save his students from the blast, and led them to believe that he had lost his mental powers as a result.The Brotherhood of Mutants Cyclops stepped up and took a leadership role later when the X-Men were lured into a trap by Magneto and were taken aboard his Asteroid M headquarters. Under Scott's leadership, the X-Men managed to escape without the aid of Xavier. Charles later revealed to his students that he feigned his lost powers as a final test to see if his students could handle themselves without his aid.Trapped: One X-Man Soon Professor X was enthralled by the Puppet Master and the Mad Thinker who then used Xavier to order the X-Men to attack their foes the Fantastic Four. Although the two teams were forced to fight each other, Xavier eventually broke free from the Puppet Master's control and exposed the entire ruse. The Puppet Master and the Thinker then fled before they could be captured by the Fantastic Four and the X-Men.We Have to Fight the X-Men Not long after this, Cyclops and the X-Men were chased by an anti-mutant mob. Cornered in a blind alley the mob started throwing rocks. One rock, thrown by photographer Philip Sheldon, struck Iceman in the head. Scott told his teammates that the bigoted mob were not worth it and they fled into the night. Learning that the Sub-Mariner was also a mutant, both Xavier and Magneto sought to recruit him to their respective sides. Magneto succeeded in summoning Namor first, ultimately leading to another battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Realizing that Magneto intended to make him a subordinate, Namor refused to join. The X-Men then drove Magneto and his Brotherhood away, but in the aftermath of the battle, Namor had no interest in joining the X-Men either.When Magneto Strikes Personality and traits Relationships Family Sara Grey Madelyne Pryor Friends Charles Xavier Henry McCoy Bobby Drake Ororo Munroe Misty Knight Romances Warren Worthington III Scott Summers James Logan Powers and Abilities Powers Empathy: On many occasions, Jean was shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enabled her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It was because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. Telepathy: Jean was able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence such as dolphins, ravens or dogs. The range at which she could perform these feats was greatly increased while she accessed the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She demonstrated the following specialized uses: * Telepathic Defense: She could manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. ** Telepathic Cloak: She could mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She could extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psis could 'see' through this ability. ** Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns could not be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ** Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. ** Telepathic Illusions: She could create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which were not actually occurring. ** Telepathic Camouflage: She could alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This could go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people were not there. A limit, if one existed, was only imposed by the number of people she was trying to fool, not the number of people she was camouflaging. * Telepathic Manipulation: She could manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. ** Memory Alteration:''She could erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. ** ''Mind Control: She could control the thoughts and actions of others. *** Mind Possession: She could possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. ** Personality Alteration: She could alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. ** Mental Paralysis: She could induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ** Mental Amnesia: She could erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ** Mind Transferral: She could transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. ** Heal Trauma: She had the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. ** Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remained as a connection to that individual. * Psychic Blast: She could project psychic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". * Astral Projection: She could project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she could travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she could mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She could communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. * Mental Detection: She could sense the presence of another superhuman within a small but undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enabled her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wished, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she had access to the Phoenix Force, she was able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She could even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. * Psychic Firebird: She could manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. * Force Field: She could create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. * Tactile Telekinesis: She had the power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Aura: She had the ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. * Matter Transmutation: She could manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level. As the Phoenix Force Avatar As the favored avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean's powers were greatly increased by tapping into the life energies of the entity. The Phoenix Force also allowed its avatars to manifest additional powers. Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar could fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. Cosmic Pyrokinesis: Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, could create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire did not require oxygen to burn, and burned so intensely that matter was consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean had perfect control over this fire, and it only consumed what she willed. Typically it manifested as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It was unclear whether this fire was an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it was possible that she could create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and the Phoenix Force. Cosmic Teleportation: She could teleport her and others across vast distances such as to another planet or galaxy. Concussive Force Blasts: She could use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole land bodies. Telekinetic Sensitivity: This let her feel the texture of objects she had a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects came into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contained alien materials or feel when two things which she had a telekinetic “hold” upon were similarly composed. Resurrection: The Phoenix Force could resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It was unknown if factors such as time since death had an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor was it clear how the Phoenix called back the soul of a person to their body. Energy Absorption: She could directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts. Life-Force Control: As Jean was one with the Phoenix Force, she could fully control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it could take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. Immortality: The Phoenix Force could also restore Jean's body to life, although there appeared to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it could successfully accomplish this following her death. Abilities Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Jean was shown to have some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this was unknown as she prefered to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. Expert Pilot: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Americans Category:X-Men members Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Metropolitan College students Category:Xavier Institute staff Category:Models Category:Tailors Category:Headmasters of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters Category:People from New York